liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Other Clans
Clans alphabetical Clan Aragon (High House) *Delm Aragon *Vin Sin chel'Mara -- card sharp, who loses a ship to Aelliana Caylon *Sofi pel'Tegin -- the delm's sister, in charge of the clan's plantation on Aedyr Clan Aziel (high? mid? low?) * based in Solcintra, members include merchants, Healers, and Scouts * Tol Ven yo'Endoth - (M) Survey Scout, first to learn the ways of the Sanilithe"Sweet Waters" Clan Baling (not High) *Khana vo'Daran - (M) Lord Rinork's valet, as his uncle was before him''Trade Secret'', ch 28 Clan Bindan (Mid House) *Gath tel'Izak -- Delm Bindan *Samiv tel'Izak -- the pilot to whom Daav was until recently engaged Clan Etgora (mid? high? low?) *12th century: two traders, named only as "del'Fordan" and "del'Fordan's heir" (both M), are among the allies invited to Norn ven'Deelin's dinner party''Balance of Trade'', Day 107, SY 1118 *Hin Ber del'Fordan, Etgora (A Choice of Weapons) *Jen Dal del'Fordan son & Nadelm (A Choice of Weapons) *Kesa del'Fordan, daughter aged perhaps 12 standards (A Choice of Weapons) Clan Guayar (High House) *Delm Guayar -- also Clonak's father *Clonak ter'Meulen Clan Hedrede (cited as Mid House but among top 5% in Scout's Progress ch 14, cited as High House M&D e-Arc, chapter 18) *Vel Ter jo'Bern - held the title of Elder Hedrede at the time of the Great Migration, was one of the two negotiators of the Clans' contract with Korval''Crystal Dragon'', ch 28 *Dath jo'Bern - (f) the person who commissions the delivery of the dulciharp to Avontai (M&D) *Bre Din sig'Ranton -- Clan Persage (ally, not Clan Hedrede), situated upon Avontai -- the gentleman into whose very hands the dulciharp must be place (aka Rose, M&D, Ch. 19) Clan Idvantis (high? mid? low?) *Anthara ter'Gasta - (F) Scout Commander''Trade Secret'', ch 29 Clan Ixin (High House) *Lus Tin ven'Deelin, Delm Ixin (M&D ch 31, uncle of Rema ven'Deelin. *Rema ven'Deelin -- (f) Scout corporal, one of Aelliana's students; partner to Var Mon pin'Aker; eidectic memory *Norn ven'Deelin -- (F) a Master Trader (12th century) Clan Justus (High House) *12th century: Kor Ith yo'Lanna, captain of ElthoriaBalance of Trade, Cast of Characters *Ilthiria yo'Lanna, Thodelmae, sister to Guayar Himself, best friend of Chi yos'Phelium (Korval Herself & mother of Daav yos'Phelium, Nadelm Korval). The yo'Lanna house is named Glavda Empri. The sigil of the clan is a snake wrapped three times around a moon - Long-time ally of Korval (M&D). *Ken Rik yo'Lanna - for many years cargo master on Dutiful Passage, Korval's major trade ship. Clan Lyderg (Mid House) *The Mizel nursery is fostered with them. An affiliated clan. Clan Midys (Mid House) *12th century: Rantel pin'Aker, Master Trader on BarskaleeTrade Secret, ch 18 *12th century: Samay pin'Aker, his niece, assistant trade accountant on Barskalee, a'thodelm pin'Aker''Trade Secret'', ch 19 *Var Mon pin'Aker -- Rema's partner, 18 Standards *Lyn Den Kochi -- Var Mon's cha'leket, 17 Standards Clan Mizel (Low Mid House) *Aelliana Caylon: tawny hair, changeable green eyes, left-handed, revisor of the ven'Tura Tables, Honored Scholar of Sub-rational Mathematics, lifemates Daav yos'Pheliem (Delm Korval) near the end of M&D e-Arc. *Birin Caylon: Mizel Herself, Aelliana's mother *Ran Eld Caylon: Nadelm Mizel, Aelliana's brother, recently deceased *Voni Caylon: Aelliana's elder sister; supports the clan through serial marriage, counted a beauty *Sinit Caylon: Aelliana's youngest sister, still in school, brown eyes (14 Standards, M&D, Ch. 5), fostered with yo'Lanna as result of agreement with Korval, later becomes Delm. *Tiatha Caylon: Aelliana's daughter Clan Nosko (mid? low?) *Delm Nosko -- (M)"Phoenix" *Cyra chel'Vona -- (F) his niece, a jeweler Clan Quiptic (Mid House, dissolved c. SY 1100) *Quiptic Himself -- (M) inherited the delm's ring young; was entrapped and outmaneuvred by Infreya chel'Gaibin, leading to the dissolution of the clan and his suicide *Tan Sim pen'Akla -- (M) son of the last Delm by Infreya chel'Gaibin; following the dissolution of the clan, was adopted into his mother's clan, Rinork (q.v.) Clan Reptor (Mid House) *Zan Der pel'Kirmin -- Reptor Himself, soft body and sandy hair; bright, intelligent eyes, about 40 Standards, Yolan's father *Yolan pel'Kirmin -- (F) ] aka *Sed Ric bin'Ala -- (M) ] "the pirates" Clan Rinork (High House) *A trading house, whose members are noted for their high self-worth and willingness to cry Balance''Balance of Trade'', Day 106, SY 1118 *For Don chel'Gaibin -- (M) challenged to a duel by the young Norn ven'Deelin after cheating at cards; his death in the duel led to a long-standing rift between Rinork and Ixin *Infreya chel'Gaibin -- (F) "star blond and narrow in the face"; a trader; Delm Rinork''Trade Secret'', ch 11 *Bar Jan chel'Gaibin -- (M) her son and heir, "as fair and as narrow as she"; likewise a trader; Nadelm Rinork *Tan Sim pen'Akla -- (M) her adopted son, "taller, with hair of a darker gold, his face somewhat rounder"; a better trader than his brother, which circumstance does nothing to endear him to his family Clan Tangier (mid ? high ? low?) *Zed ter'Janpok - Delm, a chef (Fledgeling, ch 20) Clan Tarnia (outworld, based on Irikwae) *Stafeli Maarilex - (F) Delm, with a fearsome reputation; Norn ven'Deelin's foster mother''Balance of Trade'', Day 135, SY 1118 *Ren Lar Maarilex - (M) her son, master of the vine''Balance of Trade'', Day 139, SY 1118 *Pet Ric Maarilex - (M) his son *Meicha Maarilex - (F) a twin *Miandra Maarilex - (F) a twin *Pan Dir - (M) (Line not specified) a son of the house presently on Liad to complete his education''Balance of Trade'', Day 140, SY 1118 Clan Tuxent (mid? high? low ?) *Har Par dea'Liss - a master of the Accountants Guild (I Dare) Clan Ziergord (mid? high? low?) *An unnamed trader of this clan is mentioned in Balance of Trade Clans by status High Houses *Aragon **12th century: It is said that to say Aragon makes porcelains would be as much an understatement as to say that Korval makes pilots. **14th century: chel’Mara (Vin Sin, Scout’s Progress); Pat Rin has met the third daughter of the house in Certain Symmetry *Guayar - ter’Meulen (delm’s line) *Ixin (badge: Rabbit silhoutted against a full moon) - Delm's Line: ven’Deelin (Norn, “Balance of Trade”; Rema, Scout’s Progress,niece of then current Delm who was Lus Tin ven'Deelin-M&D ch 32) *Korval (originally Torvin (yos'Phelium) and Alkia (yos'Galan)) (badge: Winged dragon hovering over tree in full leaf) - yos’Phelium (delm’s line), yos’Galan, bel’Tarda *Rinork (at the time of Balance of Trade) Mid and Low Houses *Asta - not sure of placement *Baling - vo'Daran (Khana (M), Lord Rinork's valet, as his uncle was before him) *Bindan - tel’Izak (Samiv, Scout’s Progress) *Chad - Wespail (Dema) *Etgora - del'Fordan (delm's line) (badge: "the glass and star") **12th century: two traders, named only as "del'Fordan" and "del'Fordan's heir" (both M), are among the allies invited to Norn ven'Deelin's dinner party **14th century: Hin Ber del'Fordan, Etgora, Kesa del'Fordan, daughter aged perhaps 12 standards, Jen Dal del'Fordan son & Nadelm (A Choice of Weapons) -Ally of Korval. *Gabrian - Anaba (Len Sar) *Hedrede - may be High House, very old; jo’Bern (delm’s line)(Scout’s Progress) *Idvantis - ter'Gasta (Anthara (F), Scout Commander) *Ithik - ven’Rudan *Kia - (Breath's Duty) *Lysta - yo'Vanna (delm's line), Brunner (Ichliad, weatherman)"Misfits" *Mandor - *Mendoza - Mendoza *Midys - Kochi (delm’s line) (Scout’s Progress) **12th century: Rantel pin'Aker, Master Trader on Barskalee; Samay pin'Aker, his niece, assistant trade accountant on Barskalee, a'thodelm pin'Aker **14th century: Kochi (Lyn Den (not the delm)); pin’Aker (Var Mon, Scout’s Progress) *Mizel - Caylon (delm’s line) *Nexon - Lirgael (delm’s line; Rakina, Local Custom), el’Kemin (Syntebra, Local Custom) *Nosko - chel'Vona (Cyra (F), a jeweler) *Pyx - *Plemia - Olanek (delm’s line) yo’Vaade ( **Nalli Olanek (f) held the title of Speaker of the Council at the time of the Great Migration, and led the negotiation of the Clans' contract with Korval''Crystal Dragon'', ch 28 **The other major appearance of the clan and of Line Olanek is in Conflict of Honors, at which time its standing among the Clans is somewhat diminished *Quiptic ("lower mid-tier" at the time of its dissolution, c. SY 1100) - pen'Akla (delm's line: unnamed final Delm; Tan Sim, that Delm's son) *Reptor - pel’Kirmin (delm’s line: Zan Dir, Scout’s Progress; Yolan); bin’Ala (Sed Ric, Scout’s Progress) *Shelart - bel’Urik (Gus Tav) *Simesta - sel’Mindruyk (delm’s line), Yoltak (Rel Vad, Carpe Diem) *Sykun - not sure of placement *Telrune - (Low House) pen’Uldra (Fer Gun – Daav’s father; Val Con’s grandfather) *Vintyr - *Wylan - (Low House, Solcintra taxi) dea'San (only line; Vertu; Fereda; Chim Dal)"Skyblaze" *Yedon - yo’Kera *Yron - pen’Evrit (Hae Den) Outworld Clans *Dartom - wiped out by a plague, along with the entire population of the outworld on which they were based, about 50 years before Balance of TradeBalance of Trade, Day 178, SY 1118 *Jabun - Meriandra (delm’s line), based on Casia *Obrelt - dea’Judan (delm’s line) (based on Casia) *Persage -- from when springs Bre Din sig'Ranton *Tarnia - Maarilex (delm's line); based on Irikwae; badge: "a grapevine, heavy with fruit"; noted winemakers **12th century: Maarilex (Stafeli (F), delm; Ren Lar (M), master of the vine; Pet Ric (M); Meicha (F) and Miandra (F)); unspecified Line (Pan Dir (M)) *Erob (badge: Stylized mountain-and-hawk) on Lytaxin- Tiazan (delm’s line) - Miri's famliy **tel’Vosti **Alys Tiazan (I Dare) *Danut - small clan with their principal warehouse on (planet? not Lytaxin or Liad). Invoke their war-impaired shipping clause (Plan B, ch Nimbledrake: Ending Jump) Lines UnClanned *bel'Verand (? (F), Trade Mistress at Finifter''Trade Secret'', ch 14) *bel'Witnin (Kar Sin (?), technician aboard ElthoriaTrade Secret, epilogue) *chel'Venga (? (?), a pawnbroker in Solcintra Low Port) *dea'Blanco (? (M), Captain of Coyander Kenso) *dea'Cort (Jon (M), a Scout) *dea'Lystra (Del Orn (M), master of the Modrid Trade Hall''Balance of Trade'', Day 125, SY 1118) *kor'Entec (Alisa (F), trader on Irikwae''Balance of Trade'', Day 168, SY 1118) *pel'Oban (Zer Min (M), dancing instructor on Irikwae''Balance of Trade'', Day 161, SY 1118) *pel'Saba (Mr. (M), butler to Tarnia) *pen'Ebit (Kilara (F), technician aboard ElthoriaBalance of Trade, Day 116, SY 1118) *per'Etla (Gar Sad (M), cargo master of Elthoria) *sea'Kira (? (?), Captain of GenchiBalance of Trade, Day 177, SY 1118) *sig'Flava (Parvet (F), who propositions Jethri in Balance of Trade) *sig'Harat (Tilba (F), a master Healer at Irikwae's Healer Hall''Balance of Trade'', Day 165, SY 1118) *sig'Lorta (Ena Tyl (M), trader, Jethri's mentor at Irikwae's Trade Hall) *sig'Norba (Montet (F), Field Scout"Naratha's Shadow") *sig'Radia (? (F), a Scout Captain; ? (F), Acting Scout Commander, about Daav's age"Breath's Duty") *tel'Dorbit (Gaenor (F), first mate of ElthoriaBalance of Trade, Day 63, SY 1118) - clan sigil is "a geometric representation of three cut jewels, red, green, and blue"Trade Secret, ch 2 *tel'Linden (a trader encountered on Verstal''Trade Secret'', prologue) *tel'Ossa (Parin (F), an apprentice at Irikwae's Trade Hall) *ter'Astin (Jan Rek (M), Scout Captain''Balance of Trade'', Day 66, SY 1118) *tor'Beli (Mrs. (F), cook to Tarnia) *ven’Apon (Jyl, Local Custom) *ven'Sambra (a trader encountered on Verstal) *ver'Borith (Rantel (F), technician aboard ElthoriaBalance of Trade, Day 123, SY 1118) *yo'Shomin (Fel Din (M), Scout Lieutenant) *yos'Arimyst (Therin (M), Hall Master at Irikwae's Trade Hall''Balance of Trade'', Day 166, SY 1118) *yos'Belin (Rand (F), a courier pilot) *Faaldom - sig’Alda *Ne’zame (Kayzin,Conflict of Honors,Local Custom;Shadia, Carpe Diem, Plan B) *Mendoza * sig’Ella (Tonee, Conflict of Honors) *dea’Gauss *dea’Cort *tel’Bana (Drusil, Local Custom) *yo’Laney *Ivrex *sig’Erlan *pak’Ora *pel’Kana *sig’Eva *Intassi *pel’Odma *Kinrae (this is Fil Tor Kinrae, the man who abducted Ann and Shan; owing allegience to the DOI, he gave no clan in his introduction) *dea’Lorn (Eyla the tailor, Local Custom) *vin’Tayla (Narna, Solcintra Portmaster, Scout’s Progress) *ren’Gelder (Per Sea, Pilot Guildmanster, Scout’s Progress) *pel’Quida (Nil Ten) - pen’Edrick (Jazla) *bel’Fasin (San, Scout’s Progress) *Jinmaer (Frad, Scout’ Progress) *sel’Iprith (Olwen, Local Custom) *pel’Rula (intended to contract with Voni in Scout's Progress) *yo’Nelon (Baan) *tel’Ozan (Qiarta) *sig’Ander *sig'Andir (who lost to chel'Mara in Scout's Progress) *sig'Erlan (Dil Ton, of Mandrake, Local Custom) *sig'Eva, Dus Tin (driver, nearly runs over Shan and Er Thom, Local Custom) *Fidin (Lys, Scout’s Progress) *dea’Ladd (“Breath’s Duty”) *ven’Ducci (“Pilot of Korval”) *Hopanik (“Pilot of Korval”) *pin’‘Ethil (Bor Gen, “Pilot of Korval”) *tel’Iquin (the ever-amiable Lieutenant, “Pilot of Korval”) *pel’Arot (Rod Ern, “Pilot of Korval”) *sig'Zerba (med tech - serves Clan Erob in I Dare) Notes